Hijas de la luna
"Hijas de la luna" is a Mexican telenovela produced by Nicandro Diaz for Televisa. It's a remake of a 1997 Colombian telenovelas 'Las Juanas' and it started airing on February 19, 2018. The main stars are Michelle Renaud and Danilo Carrera. Synopsis This is the story of four sisters born in the same year and conceived by the same father; Juana Victoria, Juana Inés, Juana Bárbara and Juana Soledad. On her deathbed, Rosaura, Juana Victoria's mother confesses to her daughter the name of her real father; Juan Oropeza, an important hotel entrepreneur. After her death, Juana Victoria is given the task of looking for him and discovering that she has three other sisters. When she arrived at Mazatlán, between the waves, Juana Victoria meets Sebastián and a strong attraction between the two is born. Thanks to a crescent-shaped birthmark that Juana Victoria has on her lower back, she meets her true father and realizes that she has fallen in love with Sebastian, Juan's son, her half brother; first male born after his four sisters. Juan confesses to Juana Victoria that she may have more sisters who live in different parts of the Republic. She and Sebastian begin with the search of their sisters; Juana Soledad, originally from Guadalajara, nurse, clairvoyant and fresh out of a loving disappointment; Juana Bárbara, born in Monterrey, boxer and with a strong personality; and Juana Ines, at birth was abandoned and baptized in a convent in the city of Puebla, is the most innocent of her four sisters and is in love with Mauricio Iriarte. He's a young man from a wealthy family, Darío's son, an ambitious businessman and Estefanía's brother, Sebastián's future fiancée, a capricious young woman. Leonora, Juan's wife, can not believe that her husband has been unfaithful four times in the same year and, from that moment, becomes an enemy of his four daughters. Finally, the four Juanas meet each other, four half sisters, four birthmarks of a half moon, at four o'clock love joins them; Juana Barbára and Fernando, Juana Soledad and Octavio, Juana Inés and Mauricio and Juana Victoria and Sebastián. Although they share the same blood, it will not be easy to forget what they feel. Trivia * Working titles for the telenovela were 'Cuatro vidas', 'Cuatro destinos' and 'Cuatro caminos'. * Gabriela Spanic was in talks to join the series in the role of the show's main villain Leonora. The role went to Cynthia Klitbo. * Danna Paola was offered the role of the main 'Juana', however she preferred to stay on Telemundo. The role then went to Michelle Renaud. * Renata Notni and Daniela Aedo were also mentioned for other main roles. * Pablo Lyle was mentioned for the role of Sebastián. Luciano Zacharski and Eleazar Gómez also auditioned for the role. Cast Main cast Guest cast See also * 'Las Juanas', 1997 Colombian telenovela, starring Angie Cepeda and Rafael Novoa. * 'Las Juanas', 2004 Mexican telenovela, starring Ana Serradilla and Andrés Palacios. * 'La marca del deseo', 2007 Colombian telenovela, starring Stephanie Cayo and Juan Alfonso Baptista. Category:2018 telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas